The Silent Phantom
by DontBlink71167
Summary: What would happen if Danny was born deaf, and mute? How would his life be differnt, how would his life be the same? NOT A SAD STORY! How will he deal with being in high school, in his condition? and getting GHOST POWERS! please R&R :D
1. First day of School

**Okay...yeah I should probably finish my other story first... buuutttt I just cant get this story idea out of my head! :D and fyi I have started the next chappie for The Perfect Clone, no worries it will be up soon :) ALSO COOL! MY SECOND STORY!**

**** READ THIS****Summary: Danny was born deaf and mute, and has been home schooled up until high school where his parents thought it would be best for him to finally attend public school, where he will meet Sam and Tucker. And yes, he will get ghost powers! so dont worry :)

**A/N: the signing is in**_** italics! **_**And the writing notes is ****underlined!**

**I NO OWN DANNY PHANTOM! D,:**

**CHAPTER ONE: First day of school**

DANNY'S POV:

I looked out of the window to the space shuttle about to leave Earth's surface for the first time! I worked for the NASA program in Florida, and as the count down begain, I felt the shuttle begin to shake I looked at the count down on the screen, seeing as I cant hear it, I'm deaf. 10...9...8...7... hmmm thats strange it almost feels as if a person is shaking me, not the shuttle ...6...5... and I can feel a hand gripping my shoulder. I look over and sure enough, no hand. ...4... The shaking intensifies, and the controls to the shuttle start to fade...3...2...1... Then I open my eyes, and relize I was dreaming. Damn that was a good dream.

I look up to see my sister Jazz smiling at me, I scowled, for she was the culprit who took me from my dream. She just threw her head back and opened her mouth at the face I made, laughing. My scowl deepened, she smiled again and signed _"Come on, you need to get up! Its your first day of high school!"_

I just groned and pulled the blanket over my head, and very Jazz-like, she pulled it back off. _"Get up." _She signed with a more serious face, and then left the room, closing the door behind her.

I got up and looked at my self in the mirror, I smoothed my hair into its signiture messy look, and pulled on my favorite tee, white with a red oval in the middle. Then switched my pajama pants with the new blue jeans my mom bought me for school, and my new red and white sneekers. Then I headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth and...well, use the bathroom.

Once I got down stairs I saw my family at the table munching on choclate chip pancakes, which smelt amazing by the way, I could feel my stomach growl. My mom signed good morning to me and my dad just nodded, seeing as he was too busy stuffing his face with pancakes, and Jazz was too intrested in her book at the moment to notice my arrival.

I sat down at the empty seat that had a plate of pancakes on it for me, and a glass of orange juice next to it. Once I finished my delicious breakfast, Jazz signed to me, _"Come on, go get your stuff, its time to go to school." _I nodded, put my dishes in the dishwasher, grabbed my backpack, and signed goodbye to my parents.

As I got in Jazz's car I could feel my nervous-ness rise at attending public school...What if my class mates dont like me? What if they think I'm a freak since I cant talk, or hear?... I hope they like me... I felt terrified, and all these horrible thoughts were running through my head...I dont think I could handle it if I was shunned...I mean I already dont have friends...but if people bully me... I can handle being ignored, but not bullied. The worry was clearly written on my face when we pulled into the school parking lot. I felt Jazz tap my shoulder, I turned to her, and she signed, _"Whats wrong Danny?"_

_"What if people dont like me?" _I signed.

_"They'll like you Danny, your a great person." _

_"But what if they dont?"_

_"They will, just be your self and they'll love you. Come on, I'll walk you to the front office so we can get your schedule."_

We got out of the car and I followed Jazz inside the school, we went through a couple of hallways until we finally came to a stop at a glass door labeled 'Front Office'. Jazz and I walked in. Jazz said some things to the lady at the desk, she was a middle aged woman with some grey hairs mixed with the brown, her name tag said Mrs. Davis.

turned to me, and said "Hello Danny," I'm guessing Jazz told her, I can read lips. I smiled back "heres your schedule and a map of the school." She said as she handed me some papers. I nodded in thanks, and then Jazz said some thing to her and we left the front office.

_"You want me to show you where your locker is? And your first class?" _Jazz signed **A/N: Its easier for Danny to read signing then readding lips, so his family signs for him. **I nodded in return, she showed me where my locker was which was in the english building, and so was my first class, English 1 with . I thanked Jazz and signed _"I got it from here Jazz"_

_"Are you sure?" _Jazz asked.

I sighed, and responed. _"Yeah, I'm sure. Also now look whos the one worrying!" _A smirk formed on my face at that response.

Jazz laughed and signed _"Okay, Okay. I just worry thats all."_

_"I know, we both do."_

_"Alright then have a good first day Danny." _She then pulled me into a hug, which I tried to resist, how embarrising...

Jazz pulled away, with a laugh, waved good bye, and walked away.

I decided now was as good as any to put my things in my locker seeing as that school doesnt even start for another twenty minutes...I dont think I can take Jazz dragging me to school so early for long, I'll have to start taking the bus, or walk. I opened the locker door, thankfully it was a top locker, and threw the stuff I figured I wouldent need in there, and put the new red lock on it. I turned around headed to Lancer's class, as I walked I looked at the map, figuring out where my other classes would be located. Then all of a sudden I felt another person crash right into me, we both fell to the floor, the stuff in our hands falling as well. I looked up and saw a African American boy, about my age with a long sleeved orange shirt, a red berret and glasses. He looked worried as he looked at something on the ground, I followed his line of sight and saw a PDA lying face down on the floor, he picked it up and looked it over, sighing in realf after realizing it was okay. He then turned to me.

"Sorry dude, are you okay?" I nodded in reply. "Thats good, sorry I wasent watching where I was going." I smiled not really having any other way to reply.

I then picked up my papers, and we both stood up from sitting on the floor. "I'm Tucker, Tucker Foley." He extended his hand to shake mine, I shook it. He waited for me to tell him my name. I held up my pointer finger telling him to wait a minute, I reached in my bag and pulled out my notebook, and a pen.

I wrote on the first page, Hey Tucker, my name is Danny Fenton. I handed him the note book and he asked "Why'd you write it down on paper dude?" I took back the note book and wrote, I'm deaf and mute. and handed the notebook over. He looked up after reading it, guilt on his face, "Oh man, I'm sorry Danny, that was so rude of me." he looked down, then looked right back up, confused. "If your deaf, how do you know what I'm saying?"

I laughed and wrote in the notebook again, I can read lips.

"Ohhh, haha that makes sense! Dude thats so cool! YOU CAN READ LIPS!" He threw his arms in the air in sudden excitement. He then started laughing, at his over excitement, I joined in, the laughter being contagous, even though I cant hear it.

After we calmed down, he asked me "So what classes do you have?" I handed him my schedule...

Period Subject Teacher Room #

1 English 1 Mr. Lancer 625

2 Biology Mrs. Dunn 435

3 2D Art 111

4 Lunch N/A Cafiteria

5 Algebra 1 521

6 Gym Gym

7 FilmStudies 131

After Tucker looked it over, he looked up at Danny and said, "Cool dude! We have 1st, 2nd, and 6th periods together! and fourth period lunch!"

AWESOME! Danny wrote.

"Lets go and find my locker, and then we'll head to Lancers class!" Tucker said with enthusiam on his face, being excited for his first high school class. Little did he know, he wont like that class for long.

Tucker looked at his schedule which showed his locker number and headed in the direction it should be in, when they got there he found locker #467 right next to a locker with a red lock on it. Tucker opened it and begain pileing his things in, while Danny wrote some thing in his notebook, and tapped on Tuckers shoulder. It read, Our lockers are right next to eachother! Thats AWESOME!

"COOL DUDE! THAT IS AWESOME!" Tucker said with a big grin, happy to have made a new friend. Tucker closed his locker and asked "So what do you do for fun?" as they headed off to Lancer's class seeing as school was starting in five minutes.

Well I like to play a lot of video games! Danny wrote as they manuvered around the students pileing into the halls, nearly running into some as he tried to write, thankfully Tucker pulled him out of the way.

"REALLY? Thats awesome! I love video games!"

Whats your favorite game?

"Only the best game EVER! DOOMED!" Tucker blurted loudly, when they got into Lancers class. Tucker then looked sheeplishly at the teacher for his loudness, he was slightly overweight with only half his head of hair, and giving Tucker a stern look.

"Hello there," said, slightly annoyed at Tuckers outburst. "we use indoor voices in class, Mr.?"

"Foley!" Tucker said.

"Ah then, Mr. Foley, please keep your voice at a reasonable level while inside the class room."

"Yes Mr. Lancer." Tucker said.

Mr. Lancer then turned to Danny, and asked "And your name is?"

Danny Fenton. Danny then walked over to Lancers desk and handed him the notebook.

"Ah, Mr. Fenton," Lancer smiled, "The principal has informed all your teachers about your condition, and we will all make sure to face the class when speeking. Also I want you to know, that just because of this, does not mean you can the ignore rules, you are to be treated like every one else, and if you do some thing wrong there will be concequences. Do I make myself clear?"

Crystal.  Danny wrote in his note book.

"Alright then you two may pick seats, but if you two get out of hands, I will seperate you." Assuming, correctly that Danny and Tucker were friends. New friends but still friends.

They nodded and picked two seats in the back of the room.

They talked more about Doomed, and traded user ID's so they can play online together. They were so emersed in their convo that they dident notice the class fill up. Mr. Lancer then called the class to attention, Danny seeing everyone else turn to the front of the room, figured class had started and followed suit, and read Mr. Lancers lips as he talked.

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Lancer, I will be your English 1 teacher for the year. Now I am going to go over some rules. Rule number one, no eating, drinking, or chewing gum. Rule number two, there is absolutly no talking when I am speaking. Rule number three, no passing notes, I will read them to the class if you do. Rule number four, all work is to be turned in on time, I will not accept it late. Rule number five, no electronic devices they will be confiscated. Rule number six, do not come late to my class. Breaking these rules will result in detention. They are posted at the front of the class, so you have no excuse to forget them.

"Do we all understand?" mumbles of yes's and nodds went through the class.

"Now I want you all to split up into groups of three, this is the only day where we will not have work to do. I want you to get aquanted with your group."

Danny and Tucker looked at eachother and pulled their desks together. Tucker then asked Danny, "Who else should be in our group?" Danny shrugged in response.

They began to scan the room when a girl in a pink sun dress, pink flats with flowers, black shoulder length hair, and a deeply angry face, walked up to them pulling a desk. She placed the desk so they were all faceing eachother, with the desks touching.

"I'm gonna be in your group." She told them, not bothering to ask.

"Hey, I'm Tucker, Tucker Foley, thats T.F. for Too Fine." Tucker said to the girl, as he winked at her.

Danny then blurted out laughing, having read his friends lips.

"Your, kidding right?" the girl glared at the beret wearing boy. Danny laughed even harder at her reation.

"No, whats your name sweet cheeks?" Tucker said trying to be smooth. At this point Danny was having trouble breating from the laughter.

The girl then glared at Tucker, 'oh man if looks could kill' Danny thought.

"If you EVER, call me sweet cheeks again, I WILL punch you in the face so hard that they will have to surgically remove your glasses!" The girl said in a low menecing voice.

"O...Okay" Tucker studdered. "Sorry."

"Just dont let it happen again." the girl said, having calmed down a bit, but she still looked angry. Danny chuckled a little, having controled most of his laughter. The girl then turned her attention to Danny. "What are you laughing at?" this question effectivly shut the laughing boy up. "Well?" she questioned when he dident answer.

Tucker cut in saying "Hes mute, and deaf."

"O...oh, I'm so sorry" her anger dissipating, turning into guilt.

Its fine, it was rude of me to laugh, so I'm sorry.

The girl all dressed in pink read what he wrote. Then thought for a minute, and asked "If your deaf, how can you understand me?"

I can read lips. Danny wrote again, after explaining this to Tucker not too long ago.

"Oh cool!" The girl said.

"Yeah, thats what I said." Tucker laughed.

I'm Danny Fenton, you are? Danny wrote to the girl.

"Sam Manson, nice to meet you Danny." She said waving.

"What about me?" Tucker wined, "isent it nice to meet me?"

"No." Sam stated bluntly, as she glared at Tucker, and Tucker cowered in his desk.

Look you guys why dont we start fresh. I'm Danny Fenton, this is Tucker Foley. Who will NOT hit on you! Danny showed them what he wrote, interrupting Sam's glaring.

Sam sighed, "Fine, but only cause Danny is nice!" and cute, she thought.

**A/N: so thats it for chapter one! I hope you guys like it, it will get more intresting as it goes. ALSO I WANT REVIEWS IF IM GONNA CONTINUE THIS! Please? :) I just need to know people like it :D so press this button right here _**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	2. Lunchtime

**HOLY MOTHER OF COWS AND OTHER FARM ANIMALS! I GOT 16 REVIEWS FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER! :DDDDD I LUFF YOU GUYSSSS!**

**Miyu Hinamori****: I already have an idea of whats gonna happen when he turns into a ghost, and I'm not telling... well I may if you give me a really good bribe ;] And I'm glad your excited for this chappie! Here it is!**

**VampireFrootloopsRule****: I'm sooo happy you love this story! I love ya for reviewing!**

**Tomboy22****: Heres the update! :D**

**ALIKAT131****: I'm happy you find this story cool and intresting. Also awesome! I'm glad you can relate to it as well! :D And cool! I heard sign language is a fun class, my little brother is taking it! I'm making him teach me some, I know the alphabet, hello, goodmoring, and what! lol!**

**CrossoverFan411****: I will keep up my good writing! Thankssssss! Awesome Pokemon/Danny Phantom cross over! I'll deff check it out!**

**Phantom-Stelo****: I'm really happy you love it! Also just like I told Miyu Hinamori, I cant say how hes gonna be in Phantom form! sorry hun :) you'll find out soon enough!**

**DeliciousKrabKakes****: Yay that you like it! Heres the next chappie!**

**Kiomori****: Oh it will get more intresting as it goes, I can promise that! :D and yeah, its a pretty unique idea for a story. Yeahhh... I know I put a A/N in the middle of the story, that wont happen often, they bother me too :(**

**bluelove22****: HORAY! YOU THINK MY STORY IS AMAZINGNESS!...amazingness isent a word though...is it...? lol!**

**Zii Raevyn****: I ALWAYS read my reviews! Cause my reviewers are AWESOME! I'm glad you like the story! Great idea to incorporate Cujo! I'm not sure how I'd fit him in there though...**

**Miyu Hinamori (AGAIN)****: More reviews came after you reviewed :D Also I wont drag out parts that are unnessary to drag out, and I promise I wont skip over when he gets ghost powers! that would suck to skip that! D:**

**Hellbreaker****: yeah this is a really unique story :) and Sam IS goth, she was so angry in chapter one, because her parents forced her to wear the pink lol! and of course Sam finds Danny cute! I'm a big fan of DxS but this story isent based around that :)**

**Mrs Phantom****: Yay! You find my story funnyyyyyyyyyyyy! **

**Pink Monster GRRR.****: Heehee yeah that part was funny! :D heres your update!**

**Holy crap that was a lot of reviews! Keep em' coming! **

*******Also guys sorry this chapter is a filler...we havent gotten to the good stuff yet! But its coming! I swear!*******

_**SIGN LANGUAGE IN ITALICS!**_

**DANNY WRITEING TO PEOPLE UNDERLINED!**

**Anywayssss... on with the story!**

**DANNY PHANTOM IS NO OWN BY D FOR DANIELLE!**

**CHAPTER TWO: Lunch time**

DANNYS POV:

After Danny had clamed down Sam, the bell had rung. Tucker and Danny said goodbye to the girl in pink, a.k.a. Sam, and walked to Biology together.

"Dude, that girl was really weird." Tucker told Danny as they walked.

I dont think she was that bad, just angry that you hit on her. Danny wrote while laughing.

"Okay, well in my defense, she was HOT!"

Do you hit on every hot girl you see?

"Um yeah, is that wrong?" Danny just laughed at Tucker, as they walked into the Biology lab with Mrs. Dunn.

"Check the seating chart, its on the board." Mrs. Dunn spoke over her students.

"The teacher said there is a seating chart." Tucker explained to Danny since he wasen't looking at the teacher and thus did not know what she said. The blue eyed boy nodded and followed his friend. They found their names and found out they were seated next to each other at lab station number 5.

Cool! Were lab partners! Danny wrote after reading the chart.

"I know man! First we can sit together in English, then our lockers are next to eachother and now this!"

It just keeps getting better and better! Danny wrote as they sat down at lab station number five.

"Good morning class." the teacher said, effectively calling the class to attention. Tucker tapped Danny's shoulder and pointed to the front of the room letting him know that class started.

"I'm Mrs. Dunn and I will be your biology teacher this year. Today we will play a little game to get to know your fellow students, I want you to take out a piece of paper and some thing to write with.

Once all the students compleated that task, the teacher then said, "Alright then, I want you to write some thing about your self that no body here knows, and make sure its some thing you dont mind sharing. Dont write any thing bad or non-school appropiate, or you will get a detention."

The students began to write. Once they were all finished they folded the papers and put them in a bucket that the teacher passed around, when it got back up to her, she shook it to mix them up. "Okay now, you will each take out a piece of paper from the bucket and will read it to the class. The class will then guess who wrote it. If you get your own, put it back and pick another." She said as the bucket got passed back around.

Once every one had a paper, she picked one student to come to the front of the class to read it, a big hulking asian boy, in a lettermans jacket came to the front of the room.

"Hi guys," the boy said. "my name is Kwan." mumbles of hi Kwan went around the room. "The paper that I got said..." He paused to unfold the paper. "Hi there! I love shopping, I'm pretty, I love getting new clothes, I'm pretty, I have 286 purses, and I'm pretty, did I mention that I'm pretty?" The class then burst out laughing at the fact that a big hulking football player just said what he said.

"Hey! Don't laugh! Its what the paper said!" Kwan yelled in anger that the smaller children were laughing at him.

"Alright, alright class! Settle down." Mrs. Dunn cut in, silencing the students. "Now, I want you to talk with your partner about who you think it is."

Tucker turned to Danny, "Well it has to be a girl."

And a shallow one at that. Danny wrote.

"Haha, yeah, but thats okay if shes hot! I think its that hot spanish girl on the other side of the room!"

Yeah, I bet it is her! Man she is HOTT!

"Did you even notice her before I pointed her out?" Danny sheepisly shook his head no. "WHAT? How can you not notice her!"

Well...I was kinda thinking about another girl.

"WHO?"

That Sam girl from last period. I dont know, just some thing about her draws me to her.

"Dude, shes not nearly as hot as this girl!" Tucker freaked, while flailing his arms wildly towards the latina girl.

I know... but its the way Sam's eyes shined in the light.

"DANNY! STOP GETTING ALL MUSHY OVER A GIRL! BE A MAN!" Danny laughed at his friend, when the teacher called the class back to attention.

"Okay, so do we have any guesses?" Mrs. Dunn questioned. Many people guessed the spanish girl, Danny and Tucker were talking about.

"So do we all think it was Paulina?"

The class all said yes! "So Paulina, was it you?" the teacher asked

"Yes! I'm glad you all agree that I'm pretty!" Paulina said, her shallowness showing. But of course that dident bother Danny or Tucker, considering the fact that they couldent stop gawking at her, just like the other males of the class.

The rest of the class went in the same fashion, of course when it got to be Danny's turn the teacher said she'll read it.

"Why doesnt he have to read his paper?" Star blurted out. "Thats not fair!" She pouted.

The rest of the class got roudy, by the fact that Danny dident have to read his paper. "Hey! Hey! Every one quiet down NOW!" The teacher yelled over the students. They instantly turned to her. "Danny is not going to read the paper, thats final. He has his own reasons as to why he is not going to, and if he wants to tell why then he can." Mrs. Dunn said sternly.

Once she finished, every one turned to Danny, questioning looks on their faces.

Tucker turned to Danny, and asked "You want me to tell them?" Danny shrugged, in reply, figuring that they would find out eventually any way.

"Guys, Danny is deaf and mute." Tucker said loud enough for the whole class to hear.

"If Fenton is deaf how does he know what were saying?" Dash questioned, actually figuring out some thing for once.

"He can read lips." Tucker explained. The classmates all seemed to form o's with their lips in relization, some people looked at Danny with pittying faces, others, like Dash looked at him with disqust, because of what a freak they thought he was. Then they all started saying stuff to eachother. wispering things like, 'What a freak' or 'How is he allowed to go to school like that' or 'How sad'.

Danny just stared at his desk top to avoid all the looks he was getting.

"Alright class, settle back down!" the teacher yelled. "You will treat Danny like every one else, he is a fellow classmate and you will treat him with respect." nodds of yes's flowed through the class. "Now we are to continue with the game."

The rest of science class went fairly normal, Danny and Tucker passed notes the rest of the period... (Danny,** Tucker**)

Well, the class took that better then I tought.

**Actually that was worse then I thought it would be.**

Haha! yeah people normally react like that, or worse, so I was expecting it... I'm just worried that they wont like me now... :/

**Dude! your fucking AWESOME! How could they not like you!**

Because I'm a freak...

**WHAT? Danny! Stop with the self loating!**

But its true

**No, its not, they just dont know you! People are scared of the unknown!**

I guess...

**Well I know, and I'm gonna prove it to you**. Tucker promised as the bell rang, signaling the students to go to the next class.

"Dude, you have art class now right?" Tucker asked Danny. Danny nodded his head yes in response.

"Damn, I have math..." Danny's face dropped.

"Its cool dude, I'll see you at lunch!" Tucker waved as Danny and him parted ways.

Danny then set out to find the art room, when he got there the class was almost all filled up, except for one table in the back, which only had one occupant.

Danny marched up to the table confidantly, his insecurities from last period forgotten. The occupant at the table was Sam, the girl in pink. He sat down at the table and wrote May I sit here?

"Duh, why couldent you?" Sam said while resisting a roll of her eyes.

COOL! Danny wrote.

The teacher, Mr. Gillmore, cut off their breif conversation, saying he wants the students to use the paper and charcol, supplyed to each table, to draw the person across from them. He then proceded to sit at his desk.

"Huh, some teacher, he seems lazy." Sam comented on the teachers behavior.

Tell me about it. Danny agreed

"So Danny, whats up?" Sam questioned.

Nothing much... last period every one found out about my "condition"

"Did they take it okay?"

I guess... but I'm pretty sure its spread to most of the school by now, since every ones giving me weird looks :( he wrote looking crestfallen

"Aww come on Danny, its not that bad!"

I feel like it is...

"Your unique! Embrace it! I hate conforming to the 'social norm'!" Sam said while putting exclimaion marks around social norm with her fingers.

Yeah...I guess

"Danny, its good to be a non-conformist! It makes you, you! Your differnt, and theirs a reason for it, so embrace who you are and just be your self!" Sam nearly shouted getting angry that her new friend wanted to be normal.

Danny smiled at this it made him feel better knowing that there are people out there who like being differnt.

Thanks that makes me feel better :) So Sam, is your favorite color pink? Cause your wearing a lot of it.

Sam's eye twitched when she read his question.

Should I not have asked that?

"I hate pink..." The girl practically growled

Then why are you wearing it?

"My parents forced me to."

Why would they do that?

"Because they apparently cant have their daughter start a new school with her head to toe in all black... They black mailed me, it was either ride with them to school for the year, or wear this for today. To them first impressions are everything"

Wow...that sucks.

"Yeah, but I told them that I refuse to wear what they say again."

What did they say to that?

"I left the house after that, so I dont know, but they wont tell me what to wear any more."

How do you know that?

"Because I told them I'll soil our familys name if they do."

Danny laughed. Your serious about not wearing pink huh?

"I refuse to let any one tell me what to do! I am an individual! GOD DAMMNIT!" Sam slammed her fists on the desk. Danny once again laughed harder.

Well good, dont let them bring you down!

"Just like you shouldent let the other students bring you down!"

Its not that easy!

"Bullshit, their idiots if they wont be your friend! You dont need dumb ass's for friends!"

Danny smiled at how passionate this girl was at being true and geniune, and just being your self.

Your right! I dont need them!

"Damn straight I'm right." Sam laughed.

Danny joined in with the laughter. He then looked at the clock and wrote, Class is about to get out, I have lunch next, what do you have?

"I have lunch too! Wanna sit together?" Sam asked

HECK YES! But wait...I'm sitting with Tucker too, you okay with that?

"Will he try hitting on me agian?" Sam questioned, with a disqusted look upon her face.

Danny started to crack up, and wrote between laughs. No, I think hes too afraid of you!

Sam joined with the laugher, "Then yeah I'll sit with you!"

After the bell rang, Sam and Danny walked to lunch together, when they got to the cafiteria they found tucker sitting at a table waiting for Danny.

They approached and sat down, Tucker dident notice their arrival due to the fact he was lost in his PDA.

"HEY TECH BOY!" Sam blurted to Tucker. The boy jumped and made a very girly squeaking noise. Danny and Sam both laughed at his reaction. Danny only laughing at him jumping, since he couldent hear the squeak.

"Wha...What are you doing here Sam?" Tucker questioned in fear.

I invited her to sit with us! Danny wrote.

"WHYYYYY?" Tucker wined, his fear and dislike for Sam showing.

Because SAM IS SUPER AWESOME-NESS!

"Damn right I am." Sam smirked, as she pulled out her sack lunch, a ultra-recyclo-veggitarian salad.

"What is that?" Tucker looked upon the salad in more fright then he looked at Sam with.

Tucker, are you afraid of a salad? Danny looked at him incrediously,

"Theirs no meat! NONE AT ALL!" Tucker screamed in horror!

Sam glared, "Of course their is none, meat is unhealthy, and brings the body down!"

"No! Meat is gods gift to man!" Danny thought he should probably break up the fight that was about to ensue, but he was too entertained by their antics, his laughter clouding his thoughts.

Tucker then stood and pulled Danny up, "Come on Danny, lets go get our lunches. Meat haters can stay here!" He said as he dragged Danny away from the table, the blue eyed boy still laughing.

Once they got in line, Tucker stated "I'm getting the meat ball sub!" He said excited for his lunch. "What are you gonna get?"

Danny thought, then realised that he left his notebook and pen at the table. He just looked at Tucker, and shook his head.

"How are you supposed to tell the lunch lady what you want if you left your notebook?"

Danny just stared at his friend thinking, yeah like I purposly left it.

"Humm... You want a sandwich?" Tucker just threw out there so he could help him order.

Danny shrugged, then felt some one tap his shoulder. He turned to see his older sister, Jazz.

_"Hey, Danny!" _She signed with a smile.

_"Hey Jazz! This is Tucker. We have a coulple classes together."_ Danny signed while nodding towards Tucker.

"Hi, Tucker! I'm Jazz Danny's older sister." Jazz said while she waved to Tucker.

"Hey, there, whats cooking good looking?" Tucker said to Jazz. He then felt a hand smack the back of his head.

"OWW DANNY! What was that for!"

_"DONT HIT ON MY SISTER." _Danny signed as he glared.

"Dude, I dont know sign language!"

Jazz laughed at her brothers protectiveness, and translated for Tucker. "He said, Dont hit on my sister. And I agree, please dont do that again."

Tucker agreed, if only for the fact that he dident want to get smacked by Danny again.

Jazz helped Danny order, and once they got off the line they went their seprate ways. Danny and Tucker rejoing Sam at the table.

"Yuck, meat." Sam commented about Tucker's meal, Danny ordered a plain cheese pizza.

"Yuck, veggies." The meat loving boy retorted.

HAHA! Guys chill, lets agree to disagree. Danny wrote with laughter

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Also I'm glad you find this funny, Fenton." Sam sneered

Oh, its very funny! Danny smirked, knowing what he wrote would irk Sam.

The rest of lunch went by in comfortable conversation, then the trio of new friends went to go to their next class. The rest of the day went by similar for Danny since he always had a class with either Sam, Tucker or both.

**A/N: In the next chapter we'll be fast fowarding three months in the future...where he will come in contact with a certin infamous Fenton invention ;D REWIEW PLEASE! **


	3. Another Sense

**AWWW! My reviewers are awesome! 33 33**

**AspergianStoryteller:**** Cool! Having Danny have telepathy as a power would be a freaking AWESOME idea! And no, no one suggested it, your the first! :) I diden't think about it either! I might just use it! :D**

**AnimeAngel497:**** I'm sooo glad you love it! I love you more for reviewing! 3 And yeah, I try to write about things that most people wont think of...I feel like some stories can become repetative :( thats not cool... And I'm glad my grammar and punctuation are nearly perfect! :D especially considering I don't have any form of spell check :/ **

**Sulfur angel:**** Very glad you like it! :D**

**DeliciousKrabKakes:**** Yup, I'm glad you liked that line :] and hey Danny needs to defend his sister, even if it is against his best friend. lol!**

**Silverswordmaster:**** Yay! You think its intresting! And I'm happy your looking forward to seeing more! also, thanks for putting me on your subscription :D and that okay that I'm not on your fav stories yet, because now I can make it a goal to get on your fav stories list! haha :)**

**VampireFrootloopsRule:**** Yes, I know if I am gonna have Danny have hearing in ghost form that he will have to learn how to hear and talk! :] but I never said if I was gonna do that or not yet! Read and find out yourself! :D MUHAHAHAHA! I wont give any thing away! :D Also you! Update Twins! I like that story! HEAR THAT EVERY ONE! TWINS BY VAMPIREFROOTLOOPSRULE IS AN AWESOME STORY!**

**Summer the Phantom-Wolf:**** Haha! your funny :] Glad you think my story is good! **

**Dreamcreator:**** I know...I made Danny get picked on... :/ hes gonna get picked on in this chapter too :( But Danny is doing good! He has his bffls! :D and yay! your liking it! And yes, Danny will become a ghost soon :] And hmm...bout Vlad, in all honsty, I haven't even thought of how I was gonna include him :/ I guess we'll both just find out together! lol!**

**aslan333:**** Horay! you think my chapter was great!**

**Miyu Hinamori:**** I know...Dash is dumb, and an ass. So, its okay for ya to vent! You may want to vent in the next review too... Dash isent nice in this chapter either :/ Haha, yeah Sam was blackmailed to wear pink. She would never wear pink at her own will in my stories :] I like her goth-ness! Which is odd considering I'm the most girliest person on the planet...hmmm I feel as if Sam would run out of my pink room screaming! HAHAHA! That would be funny! AND YES! HERES THE GHOST PORTAL CHAPPIE :]**

**Hellbreaker:**** Yesss Danny is and always will be the glue in Sam and Tuckers friendship lol! And heck no! There wont be a lot of DannyxSam in this story! They just met for petes sakes! So I agree with you. Dont panic lol! Also this isent a DannyxSam fic :)**

**Phantom Lightning:**** Hahaha yeahhhh... I had a teacher named Mrs. Dunn too! The character is based off her lol!**

**DragonsAreAwesome:**** I'm glad you can't wait for the next chapter! Here it is! :D**

**bluelove22:**** YAY! PURE AND UNDILUTED AWESOMENESS! :D And who cares if AWESOMENESS isent a word its fun! Also did you catch how I put Awesomeness in chapter two? :D I couldent resist! Haha Danny wrote it, its towards the end of chapter two!**

**Phantom-Stelo:**** Yeah! I think I read that fic too where Danny is blind but then can see as Phantom! And YAYYYY! you love this story! :D also Danny, dont worry you will not die :] Danny: I better not! you already made me freakin deaf! D: Me: Chill ghost boy, you wont die! well...at least half of you will still be alive, cause ya gotta have a ghost half! Danny: Well thats okay then. Me: Now that I have Dannys approval to half-kill him... ON WITH THE STORY!**

****

************A/N: Three months have gone by, Danny, Sam, and Tucker are basically attached at the hip weather its at school or just hanging out. Also Sam and Tucker learned a lot of sign language, cause their always around Danny...so they learned it... :)************

****

**Andddddddd alrighty thennnnnnnnnnn heres chappie three!**

_**Disclamer: DO I LOOK LIKE A MAN WITH THE NAME BUTCH? Danny: uhh...yes... Me: shut up if you know whats good for you! I control your fate in this story MUHAHAHAHAHAHHA! *cough, cough* Danny: Haha! you choked while laughing! Me: GRRRR :( Danny: *slowly backs away...***_

**Chapter Three: Another Sense**

The infamous trio were all hanging out at the Fenton house hold on a saturday morning... Sam was found lounging on Dannys bed (in her normal purple and black attire), Tucker on Dannys laptop, and Danny pacing, trying to figure out some thing to do...

_"Danny, what are we supposed to do...?" _Sam signed to her pacing friend.

_"I dont know... I'm so bored"_ He signed back.

_"Doomed?"_ Tucker suggested.

_"We've already played that today..." _Danny signed shooting down Tuckers plan.

_"Is any one hungry?" _ Sam asked. Danny and Tucker, being teenage boys, instantly shook their heads yes. _"Nasty Burger?" _Sam questioned.

_"But my mom should be cooking dinner..." _Danny signed, looking sad.

_"I don't smell any thing, trust me I would smell it." _Tucker stated with confidance.

_"Lets go and see."_ Sam suggested. The trio of friends all headed down the stairs, they found the kitchen empty, except for Jazz.

Danny tapped his sister on the shoulder and asked. _"Hey Jazz, is mom cooking something for dinner?"_

_"No, its a fend for your self night. Their too busy working in the lab on something." _Jazz quickly signed, not willing to look away from her laptop for long, too engrossed in her essay she was writing.

_"Tell mom, and dad I'm going to the Nasty Burger with Sam and Tuck then."_

"Okay, will do." Jazz said, allowing Danny to read her lips, too busy to sign. Danny and his friends waved bye to Jazz and headed out to the main teen hang out spot.

Once they arrived to the fast food joint they saw many of their class mates there. As they walked to the line to order, Dash and his A-lister buddies stormed past them, purposly bumping into the trio, so they could get on the line first.

_"Damn, I hate them."_ Danny signed while glaring at Dash.

_"Dont let them get to you Danny, their idiots." _Sam tried to quell her friends anger.

"Yeah! Were too good for those jerks!" Tucker blurted out loud. The A-listers turned around, looking very angry.

_"Tucker!" _Danny and Sam both signed.

"Oops..." Tucker said relizing his mistake.

"What did you say FOLEY?" Dash shouted, as he got in Tuckers face, causing the smaller boy to back away in fear. When Tucker dident respond, just gaped at the stronger boy, "I asked what did you say?"

"I...Uhh..." Tucker studdered, afraid to repeat what he said.

"I'M GONNA HURT YOU FOLEY!" Dash threatned.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Sam shouted, as she pulled his arm to keep him away from her friend. Dash shook her off, causing the goth to fall to the floor.

Danny's anger rose at seeing one of his friends about to get hurt, and his other friend shoved. So he retaliated, and used all the force and strength in his body to charge Dash and push him away from Tuck.

Dash stumbled sideways, nearly falling at the blow Danny gave him. "FENTON!" The football player shouted. Danny's only reaction was to run from the angry classmate. He bolted out the door, suddenly aquiring the ability to run fast, due to his adrenalin rush from fear. Dash ran after him, as usual. Tucker and Sam ran too, following their friend.

As they ran down the street Danny easily evaded the people on the side walk, Dash on the other hand, with his large muscle form made it a little harder. Dash crashed right into someone, and they fell to the ground. When Dash looked up he saw that it was a police officer.

"What are you doing?" The officer questioned, as they stood back up.

"Uh... um..." Dash studdered.

Danny seeing what happened, stopped running and walked up to them, out of breath. And then proceded to glare at Dash. Thats when Sam and Tucker caught up.

"Officer! He was chasing our friend!" Sam told the officer, as she pointed to Dash. Tucker not being able to speak, seeing as he could barely breathe from the run.

"Is this true?" The officer questioned Dash.

"NO!" Dash shouted, flailing his arms in the air.

The officer then looked to Danny, looking for an answer to the same question he asked Dash. He nodded his head yes, contradicting the other boy.

"I diden't do any thing!" Dash shouted, "Fenton started it!" as he pointed dramatically towards Danny.

_"He was gonna hurt my friend!"_ Danny signed to the officer.

"Are you deaf?" The officer asked. Danny nodded.

Sam cut in saying, "Firstly, Danny can read lips," Explaining why the boy can still understand. "And secondly he just signed that Dash was gonna hurt our friend, which he was!"

"Yeah! He...gasp...got in...gasp...my face saying he was gonna...gasp...hurt me!" Tucker gasped out, still out of breath.

"Well...Um yeah. But he called me an idiot!" Dash retorted.

"Why dont we all resolve this like adults." The officer suggested. "And..." The police officer was then cut off by three teens shouting, as they pulled up in a red Mustang convertable. Paulina driving, seeing as she failed a grade and is old enough to drive as a freshman.

"Dash get in!" They shouted, Dash happily ran from the troubled situation with the officer, and jumped in. The officer did not stop him, seeing as he couldent really do any thing with the whole chasing situation, except trying to resolve it with words. The red sports car then drove off.

"Stop them!" Tucker shouted to the police officer.

"There is nothing I can do, they did nothing wrong, they dident even violate a traffic rule." The man said sadly, wishing he could help with the bullying.

Danny sighed, at reading the mans lips.

"If they bother you kids again, go to your parents, teachers or any one else, and have people to back you. This time, you kids have no proof, I'm afraid trying to take force against what he supposidly did, will not work."

"We understand, thanks for stopping him from chasing Danny though." Sam said.

"Actually he stopped him self by running into me."

"Wow he is an idiot." Tucker stated, repeating what Sam said earlier.

"That may be true, but I suggest you dont instigate him again." The officer said, trying to help them some how.

_"Yeah Tuck, that was dumb of you." _

"Not cool Danny! I'm not dumb!" Tucker defened him self.

"He dident call you dumb, he said what you did was dumb." Sam and Danny both rolled their eyes, and chuckled at Tucker's antics.

"Well we better get going, I gotta have my Nasty Burger!" Tucker said, still hungry.

"HAHA, okay, bye officer." Sam waved. Danny smiled and waved also, as they headed back to the Nasty Burger.

DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP~DP`DP`

Once they finished their meals they headed back to Fenton Works, when they walked through the door they sat on the couch and put on the TV.

While the trio was lounging on the couch, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton jumped in front of the televison saying, "Kids! We have some thing to show you!"

_"Were in the middle of watching TV!" _Danny signed/wined.

"This is important Danny-boy! It could potentially change life as we know it!" His father told him.

_"You guys always say that..."_

"Just come on sweetie, humor us." His mom smiled.

_"Fine..."_ Danny got up and followed his parents to the lab, Sam and Tucker following him.

Once they were down in the lab, Dannys parents gestured to three chairs that were seated together facing some large contraption that was covered with a tarp. The three teens sat down and gave eachother nervous looks, all knowing far too well, that the Fenton inventions were normally a fluke, or blew up.

_"So Dad, what is it?"_ Danny signed in annoyance.

"Paticence Danny-boy." The large man said.

"Now," Mrs. Fenton begain as she and her husband stood infront of the large tarp. "We've always known that ghosts have existed, but we never knew exactly where they came from."

"So, if our theories are correct, they are from another demension." Mr. Fenton added to his wife's explination. "This demension is called The Ghost Zone." The large man in the orange jumpsuit said with enthusiam.

"This machine that we have created will give us direct access to this demension." Danny's mom explained.

"We call it." Mr. and Mrs. Fenton said together as the both grabbed a side of the tarp. "The Fenton Ghost Portal!" They finished as they pulled off the tarp, reveling a very large metal octagon machine that was concave, and almost like a small metal cave that lead into the wall. Wires and bolts decorating the inside.

The three teens leaned foward in sheer amazment at the size of the contraption, their curiosity spiking. "And you three lucky teens will be the first to see it in action!" Mrs. Fenton said as Mr. Fenton picked up two wires with plugs.

"Get ready for the greatest moment in ghost hunting history!" Jack shouted dramatically, as he held the two wires above his head and put them together, plugging in the machine.

He and Maddie then looked to the portal expectantally. When nothing happened they then looked at eachother worried. "Why isent it starting up?" Mrs. Fenton questioned.

"I...I dont know honey..." Jack answered his wife looking crestfallen.

"Maybe its another fluke...?"

"I... hope not."

"Dont worry Jack we'll look over what happened tomorrow." Maddie said. "Here, lets go out to get some ice cream." The blue jumpsuited woman said as she hearded her husband out of the lab.

_"Oh man, did you see my parents!"_ Danny said as he stood up to face his friends.

"Yeah dude, we were sitting right here, so duh we saw them!" Tucker answered.

Danny and Sam both rolled their eyes in unison, "Retorical question Tuck." Sam said.

Danny laughed when Tuckers face turned red. _"Maybe we can fix it for them while their out!" _The youngest Fenton suggested.

_"How are we gonna fix it dude?"_ Tuck challenged.

_"Tucker is right Danny, we wouldent know how to fix it."_ Sam told the blue eyed boy.

_"Well maybe theirs a loose wire inside...it couldent hurt to just take a look inside."_ Danny reasoned with his friends.

_"I guess..."_ Tucker said.

_"It would be pretty damn cool to see it working! I mean a Ghost Zone! Thats so fucking awesome!" _The goth exclaimed, while a grin slowly took over her face.

Danny threw his head back and laughed at his friends sudden change in mood. _"It would be totally awesome wouldent it!"_ Danny signed agreeing with Sam.

_"Danny, if your gonna go in there you better wear one of those haz-mat suits your parents always wear." _Tucker suggested, for once being the rational one. Sam was on the other side of the lab in a second going through a small closet with haz-mat suits and lab coats.

When she walked back over to them she was holding a white suit with black trim at the boots, gloves, belt, and around the neckline. "Look at this!" She said to the two boys, as she held up the haz-mat suit.

_"Looks...cool?" _Danny questioned, not too fond of his parents attire.

"Haha! Sucks for you Danny!" Tucker said, as he faced Danny so he can read his lips.

"I think its cool!" Sam said, if not just to refute against Tucker.

"Put it on!" Both Tucker and Sam told their friend. One of them wanting to see him in it for laughs, and the other thinking it would be awesome to see Danny in a jump suit.

Danny took the suit out of the girls hand, and inspected it, almost being afraid of the piece of fabric. He then stepped in it and zipped up.

_"Its not so bad."_ Danny signed as he looked down at himself.

"Go stand next to the portal so we can take a picture! You'll be known as the boy who saved his parents Ghost Portal!" Tucker instructed his friend, as he pointed dramatically towards the large contraption.

When Danny was next to the thing, he just looked at his friends, as if asking what to do.

"Dont just stand there Danny! Strike a pose!" Sam said to her friend seeing as she wasent able to sign, she was holding her iPhone so she could snap the picture.

Danny thought for a second, then giving up when he couldent think of any good ideas for a pose, he just gave them two thumbs up and smiled, as Sam snapped the photo.

_"Okay, so now that thats out of the way. What should we do about the portal?"_ Danny asked.

_"Well you said you wanted to go in and check it out." _Tucker said.

_"Just go in and look to see if theirs any loose or disconnected wires." _Sam told him. _"But be careful!"_

_"No shit, of course I'm gonna be careful!"_ Danny signed with a roll of his eyes. _"Alright, here I go." _

The blue eyed boy stepped inside the machine, being careful not to touch too much. It was dark inside the portal, so dark that he had to use his left hand to guide him, running along the side of the portal. He dident put much pressure on his hand so not to damage any thing. He then felt a bump under his hand, almost like it was a button. His distraction with this bump on the wall made him loose his footing and trip, putting pressure on said bump. Then next few things happened in a matter of seconds.

Danny lifted his hand and saw it was the 'On button'. Oh shit, was all he had time to think about before he saw a neon green light at the back of the portal, it got bigger so fast he dident even have time to gasp, as the green light engulfed his entire body.

Danny was sure he was screaming, even if he couldent hear it. All he felt was the pain, it felt as if the green light was ripping him apart at his very soul. Pulling all his molecules apart and rearanging them. He felt like he was dying, like he was being stabbed with a million knives over and over again.

The searing white hot pain, felt as if it would never end for Danny. Then all of a sudden it started to fade slightly, and he felt himself thump onto a cold flat object.

He looked up in pain, to see Sam and Tucker mouthing his name, Danny, over and over again. As they shook his limp body. They helped him to a sitting positon once they saw he was consious.

"Oh god Danny! Are you okay!" Sam asked Danny, tears running down her cheeks.

Danny looked at her confused, not because he dident understand what she had asked, he could read her lips. He was confused because it seemed as if another sense was invading his brain. He couldent decipher what it was.

"Come on Sam, lets get him to his room!" Tucker took charge, being the more calm one. He and Sam then both took hold of one of Danny's arms and put them over their shoulders, hoisting the boy up.

As they were going up the stairs to Dannys room, he once again noticed that strange sensation, that he was unfamiliar with. It came with every step the trio made, as their feet came in contact with the steps.

They placed Danny on his bed, then started fueding on what to do.

"We need to take him to a hospital!" Sam argued

"And say what? "Um we think our friend is a ghost!" No that wont work! We'll Just end up in a crazy house!" Tuck refuted

As they continued to argue, Danny sat staring at them, mouth agape. The strange sensation came every time one of them spoke. The boy was still trying to understand what it was.

Then out of no where the sensation came, when neither Sam nor Tucker was talking. It seemed as if it was coming from Sam's pocket. Danny, frightened from the sudden sensation jumped and nearly fell off the bed.

When Danny regained his balance he staired at Sam's pocket almost afraid of what was in there.

"Did Danny just hear my cell phone ring?" Sam asked. Danny noticing the sensation coming from Sam again, turned to look at her.

"H..he cant hear us? Can he?" Tucker asked in shock, as he looked at Danny.

Danny then looked to Tucker when it came from him too.

"No way." Sam said disbelieving. "Danny, can you hear us?" Sam asked as she sat next to her friend on the bed.

"Dude, can you?" Tucker asked and Danny turned to him.

_"I don't know..." _Danny signed, frightened.

"Do you know what I'm saying?" Tucker asked, but covered his mouth so Danny couldent read his lips. Danny just looked at the other boy confused.

"Tuck, hes not gonna be able to understand sounds yet! Not if he just started hearing!" Sam explained to Tucker, as she lightly punched his arm.

"Ow Sam!" Tuck yelped as he glared at Sam.

"Stop wineing Tuck." Sam shot back at Tucker.

"Fine," The boy pouted. "Alright, so Danny can hear now. That doenst help the fact that he still doesnt have a pulse, and isent breathing, and is far too cold to be alive." Tucker said in a suprizingly calm voice.

_"What...?"_ Danny asked looking terrified, he then proceded to check his pulse. When he found none, he jumped up, ignoring the pain his body was in, and ran to his dresser mirror. What he saw shocked him.

His once baby blue eyes were now and unreal neon green, and his jet black hair was now a pure white. And his haz-mat suit now had all inverted colors, the black becoming white, and the white becoming black and to top it all off, he was glowing a ghostly white! _"What happened?" _Danny signed as his hands shook.

Sam cleared her throught to get his attention away from the mirror, and his striking reflection. When the now green eyed boy turned to her, she explained.

_"Danny, you went inside the portal. It turned on when you were inside."_ She signed, even though he can now hear, he still doesnt understand what he hears.

_"Am I dead?" _Danny asked his friends, as he tried to find his pulse once again, but failing.

Sam and Tucker shared a look for a moment then looked to their friend simpathically.

_"Well, dude, we think your a ghost." _Tucker told his friend.

_"Oh my god..."_ Danny signed as his knees gave out and he fell to the floor from shock.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker both said as they sat down on either side of the now green eyed boy.

_"What am I gonna do?"_ Danny asked his friends, as he put his hands over his face, to cover the mental break down he was having.

Tuck and Sam once again shared a look, not knowing what to do to help their friend, when a bright, almost blinding light emmitted from Danny in the form of a ring.

Tucker gasped and backed away from his friend while still sitting on the floor, and Sam jumped up from the suprise. Danny just stared at the bright white/blue ring that surrounded his waist.

The ring then split in two, one ring travling up, the other down. The rings reveled Dannys normal clothing, jeans and a white tee, with a red oval and his red matching sneekers. His hair and eyes turning back to their normal, jet black and sky blue.

Danny looked at himself in confusion, and then jumped up to look in his dresser mirror once again. He sighed in relief when he saw that his eyes and hair returned to normal, and he was no longer glowing. He then proceded to check his pulse, and sighed once more when he felt it. He felt someone tap his shoulder, and turned to see Sam.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

_"I think so. My pulse is back."_ Danny signed. _"Also I cant hear you any more."_ Danny added looking a little sad at that fact, but still happy that he had a pulse agian.

"What was that though?" Sam pondered.

_"I dont know," _Danny answered Sam. _"But one thing is for sure, we cant let my parents know, because if I am a ghost...well their ghost hunters."_

"Dont worry, it wont leave this room, right Tuck?" Sam turned her attention to Tucker who looked deep in thought.

"Yeah, of course." Tucker said still in deep thought.

_"Tuck?"_ Danny asked, wondering what came over his friend.

"Dude! Your half human and half ghost!" Tuck shouted with excitement.

_"Thats not possible. Is it?" _Danny asked.

_"Dude, if ghosts can exist, half ghosts sure as hell can too!" _Tucker told him.

_"I think Tucker is right Danny, it would make sense."_

_"Okay, so what? That machine half-killed me?"_ Danny signed with a confused look on his face.

_"I think so." _Sam signed as Tucker nodded his head in agreement.

_"Try and change back to your ghost half!" _Tucker told Danny in excitement.

_"Um okay. I'm going ghost?"_ Danny questioned, and closed his eyes as he concentrated, he then felt his body changing, some thing welling up in his chest. Its working! Danny thought. He felt it stirr inside him, and a cold feeling swept throught his body. He opened his eyes to see the ghostly aura returned and so did the black and white jumpsuit. He turned to look in the mirror to see his hair was once again white, and his eyes were again, an unnatural green.

Sam once again tapped her friends shoulder to get him to look at her. When he did she asked "Can you hear again?" She asked out loud so he could hear her voice.

_"Yeah, but I still cant make out what each sound means."_

_"Thats okay dude, we'll help you!"_ Tuck signed happily.

"Danny, if you can hear, that also means you can learn to talk!" Sam said with a large grin.

_"Oh shit, your right!"_ Danny signed as his eyes lit up with excitement.

"I wonder if you have ghost powers!" Tucker thought out loud.

_"Dude that would be so fucking awesome!"_ Danny signed, finally starting to get excited about the situation.

"I KNOW!" Tucker squeeked, his voice cracking from puberty and excitement.

Both Sam and Danny burst out laughing from the change in pitch of Tuckers voice.

_"Is that what it sounds like when some ones voice cracks?"_ Danny laughed as he signed.

"Haha! Yeah!" Sam laughed out.

"Not cool guys!" Tuck yelled at his friends.

_"Dude, you sounded rediculous!"_ Danny told his friend.

"Shut up Danny." Tuck growled, which only caused Danny to laugh more.

_"I like hearing! I can hear how dumb Tuck sounds!"_ Danny signed and laughed harder while Sam doubled over, laughing along with him.

Danny then felt some one punch his arm, he looked towards the culprit, Tucker, who was glaring at him.

_"Come on I'm only joking!" _Danny told his friend.

"Fine..." Tuck said calming down some.

"So Danny, you wanna learn what each word sounds like now?"

_"Fuck yeah!" _Danny signed excitedly, wanting to learn, so he could figure out how to talk.

****

**A/N: Sooo... How'd you guys like that chapter. I feel like it was okay... I dont know I was having some trouble writing this one. So tell me how you liked it! :D if you guys all thought it was really crappy, I'll probably revise it :) so REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEE! :DDDDDDDD**

*******ALSOOOO YAY FOR THE PEOPLE WHO GUESSED RIGHT THAT DANNY COULD HEAR WHEN HES IN GHOST MODE! *********

**~ Phantom-Stelo**

**~ Miyu Hinamori**

**~ VampireFrootloopsRule **

**Because you guys were AWESOME and guessed what came next, I'm gonna PM you a preview for the next chappie! It wont be right away, I'm busy. But in a couple days you'll get it! :D**


	4. Ghost Sense

**HOLY CRAP! 29 reviews! :D I love you guyssss! Sorry that it took forever to update :( but I'm back!**

**Icey icezwindep**: I'm glad you liked the chapter! :D heres another! And you'll see what Dannys gonna do :)

**Hellbreaker: **haha yeah I'm sure Danny signing that he likes to hear how dumb tuck sounds was a blow to his ego! But don't worry Tucker gets him back, but then he gets yelled at and shoved for it haha! You'll see :D

**Baileymermaid95: **aw thank you! I'm glad you liked it! Sorry I didn't update so soon though :(

**Halo lover 45**: I'm happy to hear you thought it was a cool chapter! :D

**Aslan333**: glad to know you thought it was a funny chapter! :D that was the intention!

**Kiomori: **seeing him learn how to hear and stuff is indeed funny! But I don't go too far into it...still good thou! And no he's not mute in ghost form :] you'll see!

**VampireFrootloopsRule: **haha yup! You got it right! :D sorry it took so long to get you the preview :(  
>And aww poor Alex, stuck in the thermos with Dan haha! Clockwork does make a good muse though! ;D<p>

**MiniHayden: **hahahahaaha I'm glad you thought my chapter was awesomsauce... But it's not quite a word :/ lol! But neither is awesomer...it will come into play in this chappie muhahahaha! :D and I'm glad your enjoying this story! And it's ok I forget to review too some times lol! Better late then never! And yeah, writing long chapters is hard, I spend a lot of time on them!

**Miyu Hinamori: **I'm so glad you liked this chapter! And yeah...he can't just suddenly understand everyone, that would make no sense lol! Heres the next chappie! :D

**Dreamcreator: **I know! Paulina and Dash are butt faces! And I know...it does suck he couldn't do any thing :/ and yes, entering strange devices is never a good idea! Danny would know lol! And haha read and see if he can speak! :D

**Deliciouskrabkakes**: haha nice review short and sweet, I like it :)

**Phantom-stelo:**haha indeed you were right! :D sorry the preview took forever... :( but heres the full chappie! :DD

**Superbluestar428: **Aww I'm trilled that you think this story is awesome! And yes I will continue...it's just taking a while :/

**Vampiradiablo: **thank you for your compliments! :D and their actually is a story where Danny is blind instead of deaf it's called, "Blind" by ColorLikeWhoa! And it's really good!

**Lady-x-Exorcist: **I'm happy that you think this is exciting! :D and heres the chappie with Danny learning to hear and talk :) sorry that part isn't too long though.

**Tomboy22: **glad you thought it was awesome! Here's the update!

**ColorLikeWhoa: **haha such a great way to hear bout other stories, through reviewers! :D and thanks your story is really great too! And here's the update!

**Stephanie: **I'm glad you loved it! And thanks for your compliments!

**Turkeyhead987: **Thanks I'm really excited to hear that I got him being deaf down. Like I said in our pm's any thing that should be corrected, just let me know! And yeah, I think I will get him implants :] and I'm gonna have a lot of questions lol!

**ALIKAT131: **sorry this update took so long :( I'll try to be better! Just got a lot of stuff going on :/

**Poke-a-Missa**: haha yeah I purposely made it so he can only talk and hear in ghost form! Makes it much more interesting, and helps him with his secret! And I'm happy to know you got sucked into the story! That means I did well! :D

**0-MagicMelody-0: **sorry the update was so late...but yes, I do intend to finish this! :D

**Writtentempist204: **I'm so glad you love this story so much! :D here's the update! Sorry it took so long :/

**jeanette9a: **sorry to say this, but I'm not gonna follow the tv show, I'm gonna make my own plotline! This is a whole new DP but if you like you can request an episode, I'll write it, but it would be my version :)

**Random viewer: **haha yeah, it's Sam and Tuck! They have to be funny! :D

**Kree minory: **I'm glad you think this is awesome! Sorry it took so long for me to come back to this :/

**Country Appaloosa: **sorry if the facts are a little off, I know no one who is in this situation...but I'm trying to be as on point as possible! And Danny isn't going to go through speech therapy...he's gotta keep his secret! So that will be hopefully the only thing incorrect, and the amount of time it take for him to learn... Also sorry you were falling asleep hun, I'll see what I can do to spice it up! :D

**HalfafanD: **heres the update! :D

**Ribke D'Crazy: **YES YOU DID ABUSE THE CAPS IN THAT REVIEW! OH SNAP! IM DOING IT NOW! ITS CONTAGIOUS! D: haha, glad you liked it :) and yeah, I might be making this a little too dramatic bout his condition...hmm I'll look into that :)

Thank you everyone for your reviews! I truly appreciate it! :D I love ya all!

**Alright! on with the story! :D**

**Ch 4 Ghost Sense**

Sam, Tucker, and Danny were all sitting in Danny's room, on the floor in a circle. Danny currently in ghost mode.

"Alright Danny, try again, say 'Da-nny'." Sam told her friend as she accented the syllables of his name.

The neon green eyed boy nodded his head and opened up his mouth, "Daaaa-nu" he said.

"Ahahaha! Now who sounds dumb Danny?" Tucker laughed.

Both Sam and Danny punched him on either arm, hard. Which, in turn caused the beret wearing boy to topple over.

"Tucker! Don't be an ass!" Sam yelled at him.

_"Yeah Tuck." _Danny gave his friend another nudge to empathize his point.

"Sorry man, you did sound funny though."

Haha, Danny laughed. _"I guess I did."  
><em>  
>"Any ways Danny," Sam cut in. "Try saying your name again."<p>

_"OK" _the boy signed, and began again, "Daaaa-nnnny?"

"That's right!" both his friends screamed at the same time.

"Say it again dude!" Tucker told him.

"Danny." the ghost boy said again, with a little more confidence.

"Yeah man!" Tucker told him as he high five-ed his best friend.

"This is great Danny! Try and say my name now!" Sam told him.

"Wait! Why does he get to say your name first?" The tecno geek blurted.

_"Cause Sam is awesome." _Danny signed with a deathly serious face. (pun intended! ;D)

"But I'm awesome-er!" Tucker yelped.

"Awesome-er isn't even a word!" the frustrated girl shouted at him as she threw her hands in the air.

Danny just sat back and watched his bestfriends antics, trying not to laugh.

"Of course it is Sam I wouldn't use it if it wasn't a word!" Tucker yelled back.

"Tucker! It's not a word!" Sam yelled.

"I'll look it up on my PDA!" he said typing on his electronic device.

"It's gonna prove me right, and you wrong!" she told the boy.

_"Tucker, it's not a word." _Danny signed to his friend in the middle of his laughing fit.

"Why can't I find it in my PDA's dictionary?" the African American boy asked him self.

"Cause it's not a word!" Sam and Danny yelled/signed at him.

"Fine!" the boy shouted as he stood up. "I'm going to pee then!" he finished as he stormed out of the room.

"T.M.I.!" Sam shouted, as she covered her ears dramatically.

Tucker popped his his head back in the room. "What the fuck does that mean?"

Sam and Danny looked at eachother, and busted out laughing.

"Whhhaaaattt?" the boy wined.

_"Tuck, it means too much info. How could you not know that?" _Danny asked his friend.

"Ohhh..." he said in understanding. "Well, I still have to pee!" he said running off.

DPDPDPDPDPDP~3 months later~DPDPDPDPDPDP

It had been about three months since Danny got his powers, by this point in time he had a good grasp on speaking still not the best, but he was getting there. And he could understand every thing when heard. Of course it's all when he's in ghost mode. His powers on the other hand though, still weren't that good.

The trio walked into the front doors of the school.

_"I hate Monday's!" _Danny signed to his best friends.

"Don't we all dude. Don't we all?" Tuck replied.

_"Man I'm so damn tired." _the halfa signed as he let out a big yawn.

"Still not sleeping good?" Sam asked her half ghost friend.

_"No!" _The boy signed in disdain. _"That mist that comes out when I breathe keeps waking me up!"  
><em>  
>"It's so weird, I wonder what it is dude?" Tucker asked his friend.<p>

_"I have no idea. All I know is that I suddenly get really cold!"  
><em>  
>"Maybe someone is turning on the AC?" Sam questioned.

_"No, I checked the thermostat last night it was 75 degrees!" _Danny told them, shooting down Sam's theory.

"It's so weird." Sam commented as they reached their lockers that were all in the same row.

_"I know! I don't..." _Danny then stopped signing due to the fact that the blue mist came out his mouth again as he exhaled. As this happened the hallway dropped in temperature causing the trio to shiver.

"What the hell?" Tucker asked as he looked around the hall way.

"What's happening?" Sam asked as the lights began to dim.

_"This is what happens every time that mist comes!" _Danny told them in frustration.

As all the students looked around the hallway in fear and confusion, they heard a strange menacing laugh coming down the hall.

"Wh-what was that?" Tucker asked as he hid behind Danny and Sam.

The owner of the laughter came into view then, the wind blowing around his short round frame. His blue over-alls and matching blue hat almost hidden from view as the smoke spiraled around him.

By this point most of the students had fled the hall, others too scared to move.

The ghost then raised his short stubby arms above his head, screaming with a ghostly echo. "Fear me! For I am the Box Ghost!" when he finished his sentence tons and tons of card board boxes flew towards the students, scaring the rest of them away, except for three.

When a box came hurtling towards the infamous trio, Danny grabbed onto his two friends and pushed them out of the way, he then braced himself to be hit. When he didn't get hit he looked around, then at himself. Seeing he went intangible he thought to himself 'whoa! I forgot I could do that...'

He then decided the best plan of action would be to fight this ghost off, so he concentrated on the coldness buried in his chest. Summoning the white-blue rings to form at his wast, as they split into two, it revealed a black and white jumpsuit, stark white hair and neon green eyes.

After Danny transformed into his ghostly half he saw there were more boxes being aimed at his friends!

"Hey! Leave them alone!" the ghost boy shouted as he jumped in front of his best friends.

As the boxes came hurtling, Danny put his hands up in defense. When he did this a green ecto-energy formed from his hands, creating a sort of shield, that was glowing and a transparent green color.

The boxes collided with the shield, then fell to the ground harmless-ly. "Whoa." Danny stated as he gaped at his hands.

"Danny that was awesome!" Tucker blurted.

"NOOO!" the Box Ghost shouted dramatically, "NO ONE THWARTS MY BOXES OF DOOM!"

"Some boxes of doom." Sam scoffed at the over weight ghost, as she kicked one of the boxes on the ground.

"I know! How can cardboard be dangerous?" Danny asked.

"YOU UNDERESTIMATE ME GHOST CHILD!" the blue hinted ghost howled.

"Oh please!" Danny yelled. "Your not so intimidating!"

"Intimidating? I'll show you intimidating!" the ghost shouted as he flew through the ceiling leading him to the outside where all the students and faculty had gathered.

The trio glanced at eachother...

"Uhh...maybe we should follow?" Tucker asked.

"Well duh!" Sam shouted. "Come on guys!" she said as she ran down the hall leading to the front of Casper High.

DPDPDP¡LINEBREAK!DPDPDP

Once the three friends were out side they saw a large crowd of people all looking up at said Box Ghost.

Danny instantly took action and flew up to where the plump ghost was floating. "Uhh...dude you really need to leave!" Danny told the ghost.

"YOU CAN NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Boxy shouted at him, as he lifted his hands above his head summoning a strong wind, which blew Danny back into a brick wall of the school.

As Danny stood up from the rubble, he felt his annoyance and anger towards this ghost rise. "Alright, no more Mr. Nice guy." he told himself as he flew at full force towards the Box Ghost.

As he got closer to his target, Dannys hands balled into fists infront of himself. They then became engulfed in a ghostly green energy; which seemed to radiate through the teens entire body.

His momentum increased as his legs transformed into a ghostly tail. Danny then glared at the other ghost, who attempted to protect himself by putting his arms up. But his attempt was futile as Danny impacted with the Box Ghost.

Boxy flew back and hit into the concrete, creating a nice BoxGhost sized crater. The short ghost pulled him self out.

He then shouted to Danny as he shook a fist over his head, this isn't the last of me!" he then proceded to fly off, but then stopped for a moment to add one more thing. "Oh, and BEWARE!" as he then dissapered from sight.

Just then Dannys parents showed up with the Fenton Ghost Assult Vehicle.

"You guys are alittle late!" Danny shouted to the ghost hunters from the air. "You just missed the ghost!"

"Missed the ghost?" Mrs. Fenton scoffed. "I'm looking at one right now!" she lifted up a extremely large Fenton Ecto-Gun.

"Oh no..." Danny whispered to himself.

But it was too late the gun had already formed a green Ecto-ball headed right for her son.

Danny thought on his toes and put his hands infront of himself. He focused on the shield he created earlier, and just like before, the Ecto-energy oozed from his core to his hands. Flowing out his palms and solidified into a shield just big enough to protect himself.

When the ball of energy reached the halfa it struck the shield and fizzled out. "Ha!" Danny laughed in excitement that he didn't get hurt.

"No!" He heard his father shout. "let me see that Mads!" He said as he tried to get ahold of the Ecto-gun.

"No Jack! I have the better aim!" Maddie told him, as she pulled the gun away.

As his parents bickered he flew down to ground level, and landed in an ally, near his friends.

Sam, and Tucker saw where he flew and followed.

When they got there they saw their friend transform back to his human self.

"Dude! That was so cool! You beat that ghost to a pulp!" Tuck yelled to his friend.

The boy laughed, and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. _"I guess Tuck, I just wanted him to leave."  
><em>  
>"Danny that was insane what you did out there! How could you not like these powers?" Sam asked her half ghost friend in shock.<p>

_"Their more of an annoyance then a help! My parents just shot at me!" _the boy signed with trembling hands. _"Theirs no way I can tell them what I am! They'll hate me!"  
><em>  
>"Danny, their your parents, they won't hate you!" Sam tried to reassure him.<p>

"Yeah just cause they tried to shoot you doesn't mean they don't love you!" Tuck said with a shrug. But once he finished Sam kicked him in the shin. "Ow!" the boy hopped on one leg holding his left shin.

"Not helping!" she whispered to him harshly.

"Look Danny, let's just go to the Nasty burger and relax, it will get this off your mind." Sam suggested.

Tucker nodded his head, showing Danny that he wanted to go.

_"I don't know, I'm kinda tired." _Danny told Sam.

"I'll treat." Sam said with a smirk.

"Danny! We have to go!" Tucker wined to his friend as he hung onto the half ghosts arm.

Danny shook the techno-geek off, as he laughed.

_"Well...if your gonna treat Sam, how can I pass that up?" _Danny questioned with an amused glint in his eye.

"YES!" Tuck shouted as he threw his arms up. He then grabbed both his friends by the wrists and dragged them to the fast food joint.

**Alright everyone! I really hoped you liked this chapter! :D sorry it took a bazillion years! I'll try my best not to let that happen again! anyways... REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! please and thank you! :D**


End file.
